Lord of Light
by lemony.club
Summary: Faith is a powerful thing. Amidst the chaos of war and deadly politics of the court, people always look towards religion for moral guidance and for an answer to the salvation of their immortal soul. Manipulating their faith in the divine and superstition in the unknowns, one can rule their mind and heart, make and break their will. Dark & Manipulative Naruto!
1. Prologue

**Lord of Light **(NarutoxGameofThrones)

**Legal Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Reader Discretion: **To the spirit that is the Game of Thrones, this story has some very… very dark and gruesome graphical scenes. You have been warned!

April is the start of a new season for GoT stories! I'm very much hyped. Game of thrones stories are now on regular updating mode again. This story is a new one. It follows predominantly a religious path as opposed to Lord of Shadow, which follows militaristic path. Lord of Shadow is the new title for Throne of Shadows, and neither will have a pacifist Naruto. He has powers, and he definitely uses them fully.

* * *

**=[Prologue]=**

_Caw! Caw!_

It was the only sounds that could be heard for miles in any directions.

A large crow, with feathers as black as the darkest night, glided down towards the blood stained earth from high up in the murky and cloudy sky. Its claws opened wide, allowing it to land and grappled onto the chipped tip of a moldy wooden cross. The winged creature cawed while twisting its neck to allow its icy gray eyes to scan the horrid surrounding, littered with incalculable corpses. Its kinds were scattered across the area, pecking the decaying flesh of the recent deceased.

Life continuously oozed and seeped out of the unmoving bodies, soaking the dirt and stones, painting a mural in absolute red. The deep lashes on their bodies attested to the life they had lived, far more than their now dead voice ever could. Tortured and mangled beyond recognition for days on end, they all had desperately begged for the soothing embrace of death.

It was the only mercy they were given.

The black crow cawed once it'd finished examining the surrounding. It flapped its dark wings several times before leaping off the overviewing spot in order to glide and land on a large patch of previously disturbed earth. Once it was firmly where it needed to be, it began pecking, flipping, and scratching the mass grave in earnest, trying its best to uncover something that buried beneath. As soon as a hand was uncovered, the bird began poking and nudging it with its beak.

For its hard work and effort, the fingers twitched, bringing the human limb back to life. Immediately afterward, the hand jerked upward and wrapped its fingers tightly around the body of the crow.

"Caw," was the only sound that crow let out before its body was crushed brutally. Strangely, no blood and squished flesh erupted from the creature by the murderous assault. Instead, dark and thick mists exploded from of its body, forming into a total of nine tendrils. They swirled around the offending hand, and with a couple of revolutions completed, they began sliding downward and seeping into the earth through small gaps and pores.

Once the shadowy tendrils vanished completely from the surface, the protruding hand balled itself tightly before opening slowly, imitating a claw. It slammed downward and buried its fingers deep into the dried soil. With as much power as it could muster, the limb attempted to unbury its owner with a pull.

The dirt around the spot shifted rapidly, and a lock of golden hair, caked with reddish mud, emerged from beneath. As soon as his face reached the surface world once more, he coughed and took in a deep breath, allowing the foul air, contaminated with the odor of rotting flesh, to fill his collapsed lungs.

Naruto stayed unmoving with most of his body submerged into the earth for several long minutes, staring hazily at the roaring clouds with dulled blue eyes. A drop of liquid plastered against his cheek before sliding down his whisker marks. Many more droplets did the same, and a few managed to moisten his cracking lips, invading his mouth to quench his thirst. He gasped, rolling the much needed liquid over his parched tongue, trying to taste the sweetness that small amount of rainwater could bring.

"Kurama… talk… to… me…" Naruto uttered once his throat was moistened sufficiently. Each word took great effort. His mind was delirious, forgetting that he could speak to the eternal soul mate with just a mental thought alone. No response came. There was a total silent in his mindscape. "Why…? Tell… me, why… did… you… come… back?"

Silent was still the answer.

"Please… say… something… please…"

"Is this really what you truly wanted? Being some kind of pitiful creature, a powerless mortal, unable to do anything, unable to change anything? You can see for yourself what you have granted to all those that decided to follow you. From the young to old, they all have died for naught. You should have absorb their essences and empower yourself. At least by then, you would have the necessary strength to save most of them. Now, you have failed each and every one of them," Kurama finally said.

Naruto closed his blue eyes slowly, recalling the faces of all those men, women and children he had acquaintances in the months that passed floating in darkness. Their cheerful expression quickly turned sorrowful. Their laughter could no longer be heard. It was replaced with tormented screams.

"They died… free…" he muttered lowly. They had died free. That was the only comfort he got. They were free from the torturous chain that had enslaved them for so long.

"Hah? Do you not remember? No one is truly free. Even gods! You've said it yourself. If nothing else, from the moment they were born, they were bounded by the shackles of their own mortality, living day by day towards their inevitable end," Kurama reminded the blond, who remained silent.

It let out a sigh and continued. "Tell me where is the brat that can tear out his bones to throw them back to his father? Who has enough courage to gut himself and carve up the very flesh that his mother had bored him with? Who stared into the face of fate and told it to go fuck itself? Who had declared that his destiny was his own and not some stupid ass prophecy? I want to talk to that guy!"

Naruto recalled them as the sound echoed in his mind. "That person… is not me," he asserted weakly.

Kurama growled in annoyance. "Even if you are just a shadow, a phantom of your former self, at least, you should have the courage to do what needed to be done." Its voice became distant. "You've really disappointed me. I'm not even trying to convince you anymore. Do what you want, and as for your question earlier, I didn't come back for you. I came back because we're bounded together. It is our unbreakable shackles. As you grew weaker, I inevitable will as well. Still, if I didn't return. You would be buried here forever."

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't do it… I…"

"Shut up! Stop apologizing," Kurama snapped. "Tsk… It's counter-productive to keep feeling sorry for yourself. I'm very tired right now. I want to sleep until he comes, and you can be sure that he will. You know him better than me, but when he does, this world will burn. No one can stop it, and unlike you, he will take what is rightfully his. If you won't do so by then, he definitely will. He won't have time or the patience to play around with shitty mortals all day. He will just slaughter everyone indiscriminately."

Naruto took in a deep breath while contemplating what Kurama had said. His mind became clearer as numerous wounds across his body began closing up. "Yes he would," he mumbled.

Eventually, Naruto pulled his other hand out of the earth and used it along with the freed one to uplift his body from its grave. Arching over, he panted heavily, taking in mouthful of foul air before coughing out dirt and mud. Straightening his body, he used the back of his hand to wipe any stains from his lips while heavy rains tried to wash away the blood and mud that infested his skin.

The ripped and soaked tunic slid off his body, he gave one quick look at the immediate vicinity, seeing the countless dead faces staring up at him. He covered his face with a hand in shame. Guilt and remorse filled his very core. He knew he had to get away from here; as far away as he could. Taking several steps away from the spot, he began to run in one direction.

A small wailing stopped him before he could get far enough, however.

"Is that…? No, it can't be… I'm just hearing things. Ghosts…" he muttered, refusing to believe. Even so, his keen ears twitched, trying to capture that peculiar sound again.

"You're not hearing things. There is a baby among the dead," Kurama decided to speak up. "I guess they weren't completely heartless after all, but leaving one among the pile of dead… isn't that a much crueler fate? Regardless, it will die soon so ignore it."

"No," Naruto called out. His voice grew stronger. There was one thing clearly in his mind. "It won't die. I won't allow it! One of them must survive no matter what." He immediately followed the pitching noise, navigating through the butchered corpses, trying to find the living among the dead.

Taxingly, he found what he was looking for. Between the protective arms of a headless woman was a small baby.

Dropping to his both of knees by the side of the corpse, Naruto outstretched his hands shakily towards the child. Carefully, he took the malnourished child from her dead mother and cradled against his naked chest. "Don't cry. I am here… everything will be fine, I promise," he vowed, and for a second, he thought the child had heard him as the crying had abruptly stopped.

She didn't hear him. She couldn't cry any further because her heart had stopped.

"No!" Naruto roared as the rain continued to pour, masking his fear. "No… no… please wake up. Please wake up! Open your eyes! Kurama! Help me!"

"I… I can't do anything about that," Kurama said frowningly. "She's gone to a better place."

"No, no, no," Naruto shook his head. "She can't die. Not like this!" He'd hoped this child was something that could ease his mind. Determined to save at least one life, he placed his hand upon the small chest of the child as his essence flowed through his arm.

"Wait! Stop!" Kurama roared shockingly. "Do you know what you're doing!? You must not give her any of your essence! She will curse you for all eternity!"

"I… I don't care… if she cursed me. At least she will live. At least she will have a life," Naruto said as he poured a part of his spirit into the small girl, chaining her soul to her mortal body. Glowing veins spread across the babe, sealing in her spirit before it vanished completely. Retrieving his hand from her chest, he jolted the girl's body with the other. "Please… wake up… please…"

The baby remained motionless despite his effort. He continued to rock the child in his arms like a broken man. It seemed like he had failed to save anyone yet again.

"Why!? Damn it!?" Naruto shouted at the sky as rainwater streamed down his cheek, mimicking tears as he had none left within him. The weight of his sin increased several folds. He had done the unthinkable by chaining her soul and preventing it from moving on. If her physical body was already dead, she would become a tormenting spirit, trapped forever in the mortal plane.

An abomination, she would become. As he sat there, a shadow tendril emerged from his lips. It spiraled above the small child before descended and entered through her slightly opened mouth.

"Making me give away my power like this," Kurama scolded in annoyance as its essence jolted the tiny child from within, trying to restart her heart and brain.

A long minute passed, and the baby finally twitched in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly while the blueness filled its black. Her brown hairs morphed and shifted into bright golden color. Her entire body was renewed.

"Kurama…thank y–" Naruto ushered.

"Shut it," Kurama growled with annoyance. "I don't like leaving a job half ass like that, and from the look of it, her flesh has already adapted to your essence. Also, having my essence flowing inside her could be problematic in the future since she might not be able to control it. By the way, what's the damn brat name? Her mother would tell us, but she can't talk right now."

"Her name…?" Naruto mumbled and took in a deep breath. "Why do you care?"

"I care because a ninth of my power is fused into her body! Unlike you, I have to take responsibility for what I've created," Kurama retorted, "and besides, she is as much as my daughter as she is yours right now. Thanks a lot for that."

"Right…" Naruto rocked the little golden-haired girl as she looked up at him while sucking on her thumb silently. "How about Hatsu? It means new… first. She's our first child."

"Don't say it like that again! It sounds fucking creepy," Kurama growled. It calmed itself quickly. "Hmm… I like it. Goddess Hatsu has a nice ring to it."

"Goddess…?" Naruto mumbled as he gave a glance at the bloody sight before laying his eyes back on the baby. He had managed to save one of them, thus her being alive helped his conscience greatly. "Yes. A Goddess she will be. Do you like that?" he asked, but the baby girl didn't response. She just stared up at him while his body shielded her face from the pouring rain.

"So what's now?" Kurama questioned a couple of minutes later. "Go find somewhere secluded to raise her and wait for the end? It could be years… though."

"No… I don't think I will be doing that," Naruto said as his blue eyes sharpened. Determination had filled them. "I don't remember how everything went exactly, but they've slaughtered us down to the last child even though we beg them not to. This needs to change."

"Sorry to say this, but you still can't do anything if you don't devour their essence in order to restore your powers," Kurama pointed out.

"No… I don't want to do something like that, Kurama. And there is more than one way to gather the necessary energy," Naruto said and wrapped his hand gently around the little girl's hand. "And with it, I will correct my mistake."

"Correct…? There are thousands of corpses here!" Kurama called out. "Wasting a large amount of power on them… he would not like that."

"No… I think he will not object. Remember that I think the same as he does," Naruto claimed. He stood up as the rain died away. "You will learn that faith is a very powerful thing. It can rip kingdoms apart faster than any army could," he said as he gripped his pseudo daughter tightly in one arm. Tilting his head upward, he looked up at the murky sky. Under his sharp gaze, the clouds decided to make a run for it, allowing bright ray of light to shine upon him.

**XxXxX**

"Please if you can, help us… we begged of you. If nothing is done… we will starve," An old man implored desperately as incalculable grains of wheat slid out of his hand. His immediate family was standing by his side, and behind him were numerous farmers. They were simple folks, and did not understand what was happening to their village. Acres of wheat around the small village were rotting away along with the surrounding trees. It was as if the very land had been cursed.

Brushing her long golden hair back, the eight year old child cocked her head and had a quick glance at the fields with her oceanic blue eyes. It wasn't so long ago that she was just a baby. She'd grown like weed, and in less than a year, she had reached her current state. While her body matured quickly, her mind was not.

"The great Lord has asked Hatsu not to do anything, and if Hatsu don't do anything then you and your children will starve before winter comes," Hatsu said and jabbed the air at some of the farmers. "You, you, you and you will probably go first." Strangely, there was no ominous tone associated with her words.

"If the Lord of Light can save us, then we will honor him," the elderly man said. "We will with –

Hatsu shook her head and brushed her crimson dress with white patterns. "Father, Mother, Warrior, Maiden, Smith, Crone, Stranger… who are they?"

"They are… the Seven…"

"That's wrong! There is only one that you need to know and love with all your heart," Hatsu said as she spun her entire body with one leg as a pivot. The white ribbon bounded around her waist flowed along the air in a circular path. "He is the great and only Lord of Light. He shall purge this land of all that is dark and evil. He will bring forth a new age… Oh! There's a village over there!"

"Wait… please," the elderly man called out as the girl was about to run off. "We could pay you half of our produce if you could lift this curse!"

"You would give me half of your produce?" Hatsu asked before blinking. She stood there as if she was hearing voices in her head. She strangely gave a nod. "No, the great Lord said such momentary thing is unneeded. You can use them to fill your and your children's belly… and he said Hatsu can't carry all that much weight around anyway." She knuckled herself on the head for blurting that out. "Have faith, and all will be well."

"Father," a young boy called out. "Perhaps we should ask the next village –

His sentence was interrupted when he coughed heavily. He covered his mouth on reflex while his father and younger sister helped him to calm down.

Hatsu tilted her head and stared at taller boy curiously. It didn't take more than a second for her to skip over with a blank expression. Before anyone had a chance to block her, she stood on tiptoe and placed her hand flatly onto the boy's chest. "You're very sick, but have faith, and all will be well," she said as her blue eyes shimmered magically.

The boy gasped as he felt his body was being filled with something unexplainable. It lasted only a couple of seconds before he coughed heavily, spitting out blood onto the dirt. The blood was extremely dark in color.

"What did you do!?" the sister called out while helping her brother. "Are you okay, big brother?"

"Huh? Hatsu just expel all the bad stuff from his body," she said with a self-approving smile. She then clapped her hands. "Have faith, and all will be well."

The boy blinked as he rubbed his chest mildly. He felt a tingling sensation on his arm so he quickly pulled up his sleeve. What he saw made him widened his eyes. The cut on his forearm was being closed and healed under his gaze. Everyone around him stared at it in awe.

"Seven hells, I can't believe it! The rumor is true!" an older man called out. He tried to grab the golden-haired girl, but a root erupted from the ground and batted his hand away before he could.

"No touchy! Hatsu must be pure. Father said so," Hatsu said. She then heard a snickering sound echoing in the back of her mind. "Uh huh… Hatsu have to go now. Nice meeting you all."

"Please wait… Daughter of Light… you're a Goddess aren't you?" the boy asked. Everyone looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. "Please help us. I believe in him. I have faith in him."

Hatsu looked at him and tilted her head. "Only you…?" She asked and gave a nod almost immediately. It was enough for now. Converting the masses took good amount of time as her father had said so. One day, all shall see the light, and those that still refuse to accept shall be destroyed. "Have faith, and all will be well." She said and closed her eyes to access her advance powers.

Everyone was wondering what the little girl was doing, but a few women among them shrieked when earth shifted violently beneath their feet. Thick roots emerged from below, causing everyone to back away immediately. Their shouting quickly became gasps as the trees all around them began to grow, sprouting branches and leaves rapidly. It was as if a handful of seasons had gone by. Most of the people turned toward the closest wheat field, where the wheat quickly regained their healthy colors as their stems grew stronger, becoming durable enough to withstand the strongest summer gust.

"This is…? Bless the Se… Lord of Light," the old man called out. Seeing all that had made him a true believer, and he wasn't the only one to convert.

Once Hatsu opened her blue eyes again, everyone was kneeling before her like devoted followers. She could feel their faith, empowering her greatly. Her father would definitely felt the same thing. "Have faith, and all will be well," she said with a smile and skipped away.

**XxXxX**

"Father, shouldn't we set up a church or something similar? The sheep would have a place to pray and worship," Hatsu asked while she was strolling down a mountain pass. The terrain of Westeros was greatly different from what she familiar with. Essos was her home and where her father was, and she didn't like leaving her father.

"Please don't call them sheep. As for why we don't right now, it is because it takes quite a bit of money to set one up in Westeros and keep it running, Musume," Naruto answered from wherever he was, "and we are not as big as the real Lord of Light, R'hllor. But as long as we have devoted followers, we can do great miracles without greatly draining ourselves in the process."

"Also unnecessary," Kurama said in the mindscape. "Regardless of where the sheep are, as long as they have faith in us, we can siphon off their spiritual energy for our own use. And Hatsu! Can stop wasting powers on healing people for no reason? Stick to the plan!"

"I'm… sorry," Hatsu apologized. She did it in a spur of the moment, and she thought the boy was cute of sort.

"It is okay, Musume. Just ignore the fur ball. You did the right thing," Naruto said, bringing back the smile on the petite girl. "I don't like this plan very much, Kurama. You've been contaminating the land with your powers, killings crops indiscriminatingly. People will –

"Tsk… people are already dying left and right," Kurama snorted. "The Stark and Lannister are at each other throats for several months now. We need to drive the conflict even further. In total despair, the masses will turn towards religion, and when their Gods cannot help them, we will swoop in and show them the… light."

"Right… but the Faith of the Seven is too widespread in Westeros," Naruto muttered. "It won't be that easy to topple them. And using force doesn't produce true faith. They will only kneel out of fear, and we can't claim their souls like that."

"That's why you should just forcibly rip their soul out of their body," Kurama suggested. "It's not like they're using it –

"I've told you before, I won't be doing that! And it's wasteful that way," Naruto said. "I have to use large amount of power to pull out their soul, and after that, they will fight me all the way. In the end, I'll only get like a small surplus. Waste of time and effort."

"But there are a millions and millions of scums out there," Kurama said.

"Are you telling me to massacre a large amount of people? Why don't you go do it then?"

"How about we do a big miracle, father?" Hatsu asked, breaking up the fight in her mind. "Like bringing someone back from the dead! Can I? Can I?"

"No!" Kurama shouted. "Do you know how much energy you needed to bring someone back from the dead?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "We do have enough power for one good resurrection without physically draining all our current followers," he said, "but if we have do this, it needed to be someone important enough to make a big different."

"Oh I know," Hatsu called out. "How about… Lord Stark? I heard he's pretty important."

"You do know he worships the old gods, right?" Kurama asked. "And his head is hanging in the Red Keep for months now. We have to waste power patching up his rotting body before we can resurrect him or he would die again once his soul was placed back in. Plus, the whole war between the Stark and the Lannister is due to him being executed for treason, so bringing him back might not be in our favor."

"But, Starky could…" Hatsu began before she looked around. Some men in heavy armors were heading towards her as she blinked at them curiously. Their horses stopped in front of her as she counted each of them slowly. She messed up the number several times before her father told her there were 9 men in total.

"You there, are you the one they called Daughter of Light?" The one leading them asked.

Hatsu gave a cheerful wave and a courteous bow. "Have faith, and all will be –

"Don't care. If you are then you're coming with us, girly," he ordered and pointed a lance at the blond-haired girl. "The King wants to see if you're real or not."

"Which King?" Hatsu asked blinkingly. She knew there were several of them proclaiming to be the King while waging a big war with each other. Just more souls to claim once the Lord of Light dominated the land.

"He means Joffrey Baratheon, Musume," Naruto said with a frown. "Do you not remember who House the stag symbol represented? This could be problematic. The High Septon might accuse Musume of being a heretic and burn her at the stake regardless of what she does, but it might be a good chance for us to win the heart of the people at King's Landing. What do you think, Kurama?"

"I just don't like them pointing their weapon at my daughter," Kurama growled, ignoring the question.

"Oh…" Hatsu mumbled, staring at the emblem on the flag. There were too many symbols she needed to remember. While she was occupied, a strong gauntleted hand grabbed her arm very forcibly. "Wait… you can't touch me –

Her shadow on the ground flickered before an onyx tendril erupted upward. It pierced into the armored man right at the chest, drilling through his heart, and completely punching to the other side. The lancing was so fast that no one could react. The captain was stunned, and before he could order his men to do anything, they drew the steels. Reacting to the danger against its owner, the shadow tendril pulled itself out and did a wide swing across the air, beheading all of the armed knights along with their horses like hot knife through butter.

They didn't stance a chance.

"I… I killed people again," Hatsu sobbed while rubbing her eyes. The deadly tendril submerged back into her shadow.

The only knight remaining was flabbergasted as his hand gripped the handle of his sheathed sword tightly. His men, all seasoned warrior, were butchered by a small girl in only a few seconds. How she was able to do it went beyond his head.

"Good job," Kurama complimented while Naruto face-palmed.

**XxX(End of Chapter)XxX**

* * *

**XxX(Consultation Room)XxX**

"Oh, hello there," Xenter said with a greeting wave of hand while remained seated in a comfy chair of a well-lit room with. A notepad was placed across his laps. "The consultation room is being setup right now. It is a new thing I'm doing, creating a place where I can discuss things with the main characters about your feedbacks and reviews in a more coherent manner. Because of that, the consultation room will replace any notes, chapter, author, or otherwise, at the end of each chapter from now on. You don't have to follow the discussion after finish reading the chapter, but you will just miss out some rather good and interesting stuff."

Tapping his notepad with his palm, he smiled. "I know there is a lot of confusion right now, but it was design to be that way. I'll explain everything in good time. If I give out all the information in one chapter, it will be even more confusing since that information would be out of context, making the chapter into something called an information dump, which I hate. I'll only give details when it becomes relevant." He knitted his hands together. "As I noted from before the prologue, there will be a lot of deaths and horrid scenes in this story. And for your information, Chakra does exist in the story. Putting Jutsu based power aside for now, Naruto has Ecokinesis (nature), Geokinesis (earth), Umbrakinesis (darkness), and Necromancy (souls). This is because… well, some of you probably already figure out which series he's from and grinning. Well… that's all for now, I hope to see you again for the start of the first arc."


	2. Harbinger of Death (1)

**Lord of Light **(NarutoxGameofThrones)

**Legal Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[Harbinger of Death]=  
1**

To all those that knew her, she was a relatively simple woman with a round and flat face, not as pretty as many younger girls living in the village. For more than two decades, she was seen as the devoted wife of an insignificant sheep herder, who had brought her from her drunkard father before she was able to bleed. As a child, she was only worth a couple of copper coins, not even equal to the price of a newborn lamb.

Her husband, who bested her old father with the amount of years he had on his belt, was not the most caring man. He only wanted someone that could obey his every command; someone who he could show his manliness to. That was what he'd told her every night since the day she last saw her father. For many years after, the man's overbearing frame and nauseating odor of manure weighted upon her frightened mind and fractured body.

As she matured into womanhood and finally bleed for the first time, she left the scared little girl, who had always hoped that her father would come back for her one day, in the back of her mind. She accepted the life that she was given. She embraced it even, living each day to the best she could, and in return, she was granted the most beautiful boy and girl. They were her children; the very same children that were ripped from her beseeching arms while her tear filled face was slammed against the crimson red grass. She could taste the blood of her deceased son upon her blistered lips as a powerful hand bear down on the back of her head.

She knew what was to come as her brown tunic was ripped and shredded while her legs were pushed apart forcibly from behind. She tried to fight the nomadic demon, but her arms were twisted to the point that she thought they were dislocated. Such was the fate of all those that were conquered and forced into slavery. They became nothing more than a living commodity for the rich and powerful. With a thrust, his hip pressed against her rear, she could feel her body being split apart. Like she always did in such an event, she clenched her hands, carving up the dirt under her finger tips, trying her best to tell herself to endure. All would be well soon.

For this sad occasion, she could not endure, and the anguished and muffled scream she let out was not for her sake. She did not care what would happen to her mind and body, but her only daughter was too young to be taken. "Please… spar–

Her imploring word was cut off as the bloodstained fingers weaved into her messy brown hair, gripping it tightly before using it to puller her head back forcibly. She was immediately dazed when her face was slammed back into the dirt, and before she could recover from the sudden shock to her brain, her head was pulled backward again, allowing her bruised eyes to gaze upon her sobbing daughter. As a mother, she hopelessly outstretched her hand towards the petite girl of only twelve summers; her only living child.

"Haesh rakhi," the man, who was gripping her hair tightly, quipped and spat. 'Lamb men' was what he had said. It was a derogatory name that the Dothariki had given to the Lhazareen, under the pretext that the latter slept with sheep and lamb.

She wasn't a Lahzareen by birth. She did not have copper skin or almond-shaped eyes like her elderly husband, but even so, she had long considered herself as a one as she'd spent most of her life tending sheep and harvesting crops in the opened fields.

As her home was put to the torch with her husband lay unmoving in the pool of his own blood by the doorway, her face was smashed against the hard earth with recklessness once more, accompanied by amused laughter of the doer. The frightful cries of her daughter could no long be heard after the third time. Her eyes lost its light, making it entered a darker shade of brown, while her neck was arched by the strong tug on her hair. Although she had lost all sensation and feeling in her body, she tried to crawl passed the brutalized corpse of her son while being raped in order to give any comfort she could to her daughter, telling the girl that everything would be well after this day.

That was her only wish, but even something as simple as that was denied to her. A cracking sound of bone snapping echoed passed her, and the shrilling cries of her daughter abruptly stopped. Before the body of the only person she had left even hit the blood soaked earth, she became that frightened little girl, who was sold by her father for a couple of coins, once more. "Help… me… father… help me…" she uttered desperately, but only wailings and screaming of those she knew in the village came to her aid, accompanied by the laughter of the raiding Khalasars, a clan of Dothraki.

"Please… father…" she cited repeatedly like a broken record times and times again. She was taken by barbaric man after another. She did not remember any of their faces or the features on their body as they were all the same in her eyes. Tears no longer came from those dull eyes as there was none left to shred. Strangely, with the latest rider, her hair was no longer pulled on, allowing her to curl her body up into a defensive ball on the grass.

"Ask and you shall receive," a voice said to her side. It was strangely familiar. In her damaged state, she did not look up to see a blond-haired man dressed in crimson color cloak with a hood covering most of his face. His hand was gripping on the muscular forearm of the Dothraki, not allowing it to move an inch in any direction. His deep blue eyes fell onto the rapist. "For all your sin be remembered," he said before increasing the strength in his grip; so much so that his hand crushed the muscular flesh within its confine like a soft sponge.

The Dothraki jerked backward while staring shocking at the gaping hole in his forearm. Blood erupted from the wound, streaming around the torn edge, staining his dark skin before falling towards the grassy ground. Enraged, he used his uninjured arm to grip the massive curve steel holstered by his waist. He was unable to swing the blade across the blond in order to remove the head as his legs were impaled by multiples wooden spikes that came from below the earth.

"You have taken much life this day, and in return, yours shall be taken," the blond said. As if they were under his command, the roots began to climb up the legs of the ensnared Dothraki.

The Doathraki shouted in his native tongue with disgust and contempt as the roots drilled themselves into his flesh and crept under his skin like veins. It only took a couple of seconds for them to spread across his body before he clenched his teeth. Although he did not understand what they were doing to him, he would not scream. He would not show any cowardice even in death.

He outstretched his sword hand, pointing the curve tip of his steel at the blond-haired man, demanding some sort of a duel. It was then that he noticed his coloration of his flesh. It no longer had a vibrant dark pinkish tint. His weapon fell from his hand as soon as the muscle in his grayish arm constricted and shrank. He gasped in incredible pain as all moisture in his body was sapped by the roots. All his physical energy was drained soon afterward, aging him far beyond his years. He roared at the blond with all he had left while sending forth his skeletal hands in an attempt to chokehold.

**XxXxX**

"This mortal is… rather impressive," Kurama complimented within the mindscape. "Not even a small whimper when all his life energy was forcibly ripped out of his body. Too bad, most of it is lost in the process though; such an inefficient way to do it."

Naruto did not answer as he tapped one finger onto one of the outstretched hand of the Dothraki. The light nudge from him caused the white and bony finger to crack. The fissure spread, and the entire arm crumpled into ash, scattering across the grass before being blown away by the gentle breeze. With a thought, toots erupted from the extremely aged nomadic warrior, spraying white dust outwards. The entire body of the Dothraki broke apart, forming a pile of ashen remains.

With the deed done, the roots rotted quickly, releasing the energy it sapped from its latest victim while its creator turned his attention to the young woman, who was curling on the grass. 'How long was it since the last time I was here?'

His mind remembered the path he took through the relatively peaceful region, situated south of the Dothraki Sea and east of the Free Cities. His ears recalled the cries of his daughter as he tried to find something to quench her growing hunger. He had never had to care for a child before, and as a baby, she would not eat the things he taxingly hunted. It was here, on the lustrous pasture of Lhazar that he saw both faces of humanity.

**_Almost 8 months ago…_**

"Tell him to go away," an old shepherd ordered his wife sternly. "See those markings on his face and arms? He must be a slave. We will bring trouble to ourselves by sheltering him. Those beard fools must have let one of their goods get away again."

"Please… I don't need much. Just one glass of milk… for my daughter… she hasn't eaten anything for several days now," Naruto begged with a heavy pant while Hatsu cried in his arms. He was incredibly exhausted as the little physical energy that Kurama had provided him with had been used up to heal most of his injuries and erase his scars. Not all of them were gone.

"I'm sorry… I can't. Please try another house further in the village," the woman said. Her eyes betrayed her words, however. Using her body as a cover, she pointed at the small shed across the field. "Please go."

Naruto eyed her before giving a nod. He turned away from the entrance of the isolated house on the outskirt of the village and headed towards the small shed. As he rocked Hatsu in his arm, trying to calm her down, he waited for the woman. The cold wind howled as hours went by. Eventually, the woman came, but her hands were disapprovingly emptied. As she came closer, he noticed her face was bruised like she was recently been beaten.

She dropped to her knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry… I… couldn't…"

"There is no need to apologize," Naruto said. He turned around and walked away with whimpering baby cradled in his arms. "This place will not shelter us, Hatsu. We will find another that will. If there are none in this world then we will make our own sanctuary." His daughter began to cry again. He knew too well that feeling of starving to death, but cannot die. It was the curse he granted her. "Please just hold on… Musume. Things will get better soon… I promise."

"Please wait…" the woman called out from behind him. He cocked his head as she took off her top, revealing her swollen breasts. His face remained expressionless as she added: "I can feed her… please let me."

**_The present…_**

"It's… seven months, almost eight now," Kurama estimated. "That's how old Hatsu is. By the way, her birthday is coming up again. I'm not really sure what I should get her. She didn't like the last present… even though I've worked so hard on it."

'Right… I'm sure you did, Kurama,' Naruto jested before frowning. 'Musume grows too fast,' he added, thinking about the same rapid growth he exhibited a couple of years ago. The deep scars on his back pulsated as he still heard the whipping sound of Cat o' nine tails against his flesh while they called him a demon. He could not die no matter how much they'd tortured him, and eventually, they figured that he would die if they kept him buried. 'Her childhood is far too short. She's missing out a lot of good things."

"What do you expect exactly? You are inside of her… that sounded kind of wrong, but you get what I mean. Once she reaches a certain age, she will stop growing like you," Kurama pointed out. "She's not going to miss much, and going through puberty… will be challenging. Anyway, I thought we're going to do some miracles to convert some people, not interfering with the pillaging."

'We are…' Naruto responded mentally. He crouched down at the naked woman and placed his hand upon her forehead. "All debt must be repaid, and all good deeds must not go unnoticed," he said softly before his hand glowed lightly in a golden color, erasing the torturous pain that was caging her mind.

Even with his help, she remembered what had happened to her son and daughter. Tears began to flow once more. "Please kill me… I want to see my children again."

"That is unnecessary," Naruto said with a smile. "Believe in me and you shall see your children again."

Hearing the declaration, Kurama growled with irritation. "Tsk… I don't like wasting the limited amount of **_spiritual_** energy we have on these kinds of people. So much for using it on the Stark… Then again, Hatsu has been running around, wasting precious **_physical_** energy to heal everyone she came across regardless of who they are, and she doesn't listen to me at all."

'Kurama, Musume does listen to you, but she keeps forgetting that she shouldn't. You can't expect her to remember everything she has to do with her current mentality, and besides, it's in her very nature to help all those that are in needs. Because of that, the Daughter of Light will become a beacon of hope for everyone to revered,' Naruto asserted while placing his hand on the corpse of a young boy. The physical energy he extracted from the Dothraki flowed through his arm and hand, mending the mangled corpse back to normal. Tapping into the faith of all those that believed in the Light, vast amount of spiritual energy was channeled through his hand and into the dead body, summoning back the recently departed soul.

The adolescent boy gasped deeply, filling his lungs with air once more. He blinked at the cloaked blond-haired man before jerking away. As he did, he saw the naked woman by the man's side. Gripping his trusty small knife, he called out the same thing that he told the Dothraki before his head was bashed in brutally. "Get away from my mother!"

The voice of her resurrected son had shocked her at first. It did not take a second for her tears of sorrow became tears of joy. She could not utter single words as her hands wrapped around her son. She called his name again and again. The boy had healed her mind and soul more than Naruto could ever have.

"As you wish," Naruto complied with the boy's demand. He moved away from the two and approached the corpse of a naked girl close by. As he stood toweringly over her petite body, he frowned at the sheer brutality of it all. Her snatch was forcibly torn apart while her thighs were stained with blood. He would be disgusted, but seeing so much death daily, he became more and more desensitized.

'We have enough power for one more right? I don't want to risk her coming back… strange,' he thought, putting great emphasis on the last word.

"Yes… we do," Kurama confirmed with a sigh. "Since it wasn't that long ago that they died, it doesn't take much powers to bring their souls back to the moral plane. I'm more concern in every dumbass here asking you to resurrect their love one. You have to find a good way to refuse them. We want their souls after they die, and that cannot be achieved if all your followers can live forever."

'They won't live forever, and it's not even possible for everyone to anyway,' Naruto said. 'I haven't have time to set up the domain of the dead for all those that have already died. I'm still hesitant about it since I'm not even sure if the Gods in this world are real. If they are… they will definitely try to stop me before I acquire too much power.'

"From what I've seen and heard so far… R'hllor, the Red God, seems to be real, or at least, there are enough worshippers for him or her to physically interact with the world. Still need more devoted followers for that to happen though," Kurama pointed out. "That is why you need to make sure that you're the Lord of Light."

'I know,' Naruto thought as he crouched down by the side of the small girl. Her mother and brother approached him from behind. 'If R'hllor is real then the other one, the Black God, is also real. What about the Great Stallion and the Great Shepherd?'

"Neither is real in my opinion," Kurama answered thoughtfully. "The Great Shepherd, or the Lamb God, has taught these idiots that all men are one flock. Right… so does that mean all mortals are some kind of animals that needed to be raised in a pent and be slaughtered like sheep? As for the Great Stallion, the worshipping of that deity only came forth a thousand years. I figured it an immortalized account from their teaching. If that was the case, an immortalized mortal ascending to Godhood still have a mortal soul so it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Naruto gave a nod as he placed his hand upon the dead girl's body. "Have faith in me," he said as he used his power to bring the girl back into the world of leaving. He could feel his spiritual reserve has been drained severely. He needed new followers to refill the pool without him directly draining the spirits of his current followers.

"My beautiful daughter, beloved daughter," the woman called out as she hugged the girl on the ground along with her son. As she embraced the girl, she looked at the hooded man. "Who are… you?"

"You suppressed their memories, didn't you?" Kurama asked.

"I am… the Sword of Light. I will strike down all those that stood before the Light," Naruto answered. He turned around to face the incoming horde of Dothraki. He didn't like them since they were instrumental to the slaughtering of his friends. It was not to say he loathed them, but he understood from their culture, they had no place in the new era; his era.

The woman and her two children cowered behind him. "This is not a battle for the Light," he added as he slammed his palms flatly together. Black lines wrapped themselves around his limbs. He did not have sufficient spiritual energy to use, but there were plenty of physical energy left. He parted his palms as a shadowy orb was formed in the center. It pulsed and exploded outwards, sending out dozens of dark tendrils. Each of them flew forward, searching out corpse before entering through the mouth and nose.

Once the task was done, he looked directly at the mass of nomadic warriors without uttering a single word. Growling and groaning sounds came from all around them as corpses began to rise. The woman and her children held each other as their abusive father rose from the dead.

"The Lord has granted you a second chance. Use this time to take revenge on those that has done you wrong," Naruto suggested for show. The undead roared mindlessly and assaulted the one that had killed them.

**XxX(End of Chapter)XxX**

* * *

**XxX(Consultation Room)XxX**

"Holy fuck…" Naruto called out as the chapter ended. He was seated in a comfy chair across the coffee table from a black-haired man. "Wait… when did I have the ability to raise the dead? I don't remember that? Kind of awesome though. I can raise an undead army anywhere I choose?"

"Necromancy," Xenter answered. "I've already state last chapter that you have such power because you're…. oops, almost gave away a plot point. Your Necromancy has various degrees though. As you gain more devoted followers, hence powers through faith, you can create a perfect army of undead warrior, something akin to Edo Tensei. Yeah, you do know Endo Tensei as well, but you find it less useful than your current Necromancing ability since you don't need to mold spiritual and physical energy together to use it."

"Molding energies… chakra?"

"Yep," Xenter answered and nodded. "It's your original ability from Elemental Nations anyway, but you went through some changes that chakra does not produced naturally in your body. In fact… woops, can't tell you that yet since it's a plot point. If you're wondering about nature energy, it's in the story along with a few others."

"I know that," Naruto said. "I have to figure them out myself since Minato was a dick."

"Oi! No giving out plot lines!" Xenter scolded. "Anyway, let's not waste any more words and move on to the response to review. First up, Izana Uzumaki is looking forward to your adventure. Kinunatzs hopes you become a true God."

"Already is a God," Naruto interjected. "Well… shadow of one anyway. Still a God though."

"Right," Xenter agreed. "Issic clark wants Throne of Shadows to update next, but that was directed at me instead of you … and in a different story so I'm not even going to respond to that. Nox Deus didn't like Hatsu."

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"Calm down." Xenter beamed at Naruto. "The next few reviewers are directing at me. MonkeyDGabry said the prologue is confusing, which makes sense because it's the prologue. I'm straight up and ignore the guest's comment. Sharius-biology talked about Kurama being sealed up… mmm…. no, Kurama isn't sealed up. He can move around freely outside Naruto as already implied in the prologue. He just cannot move very far from Naruto. UzumakiBattleWolf asked about graphical violent… yes, there will be. "

Xenter took in a deep breath. "Markus-Antonius said it's interesting. Not really sure how to response to that, but thanks. LordofLust would like to read more. He will be able to. Dimenstorm ask for updates… it will update when I'm in the mood. pojo18 stated what Markus-Antonius and Dimenstorm had said sooo I'm either don't know how to response to that or I will copy the response to Dimenstorm. Either one is good."

"Lazy bastard," Naruto muttered.

"Shut up! Ahem! Silver crow finds you interesting as a messiah of sort," Xenter continued. "It has never been done before, or maybe it has, I'm not sure."

"I'm not a messiah," Naruto pointed out, "I'm more of a devil's advocate… ahahaha! Damn… I sounded like Kurama just now. Who's next?"

"Er… Ryden Purrson basically said good job," Xenter paraphrased. "Saint River complimented about Hatsu's ability to manipulate nature and wondered about when you're going to clash with Melisandre in the future."

"Huh? Why you asking me? You're the author," Naruto snorted.

"Oh right," Xenter muttered and rubbed his chin. "Hatsu will clash with Melisandre first though since the girl claimed to be the Daughter of Light. Her time at King's Landing is very important to the whole story."

"That reminds me, will I be in King's Landing?"

"Hiraishin," Xenter responded flatly. "Got it? Okay, let's move on. FateBurn, Master of Dragons God, shubhendu dutta, SpaceDandyma pretty much said the same thing. Qwertypous made some remarks about Joffrey, who will probably get what's coming to him, the prick."

"Sounds like a lot of people just say pointless stuff," Naruto said. "Where are the questions for me?"

"…" Xenter hummed. "Alright, Sanky asked if you're a self-insert or somehow connected to the Naruto universe?"

"Cool… a question, finally," Naruto said and took a moment to craft an extremely lengthy response.

"Please don't do that," Xenter pointed out. "You shouldn't give out plot points this early into the story!"

"Fine…" Naruto mumbled. "I was born in the Elemental Nations, but they treated me like d –

"Okay. Stop right there!" Xenter interrupted with a wave of hand. "That response has already answered his question so we can move on to the next person. JakeCrown wants an orgasmic button…? I'm….? Inverse Psyche praised me so that's cool I guess. The last reviewer, Deus Namikaze, asked about Hatsu in particular."

"Hatsu… Musume," Naruto mumbled. "She modeled after Naruko isn't she? Golden hair and blue eyes like me."

"… Actually, no," Xenter said. "The girl isn't modeled after Elva of the Inheritance cycle either. Hatsu modeled after Mavis Vermillion of Fairy Tail in both appearance and personality. Her eyes are just deep blue instead of green. Because of your essence, she adores anything that associated with nature, and thus she will steer towards Mavis' childishness."

"That's pretty awesome," Naruto called out. "Does that mean she will be incredibly intelligent as well?"

"She's your daughter… so I think you know the answer to that," Xenter said. "Well that's all we have for this chapter. Maybe next one will have some interesting questions. As a final point," he added and pointed at Naruto. "Who do you want to be pair up with?"

"Pair up with?"

"Yes. You need a girl. Pick one of the many fine ladies in Game of Thrones," Xenter said. "I suggest Daenerys Targaryen to match up with Lord of Shadow, but you can choose the others if you like. You will eventually meet up with all of them in good time."

"Can I have them all?"

"No," Xenter said. "It would make the story convoluted harem bullshit."

"Awwww…."

"You can fuck them all though," Xenter said. "Having sex doesn't really mean anything in my stories for most part."

"… Awesome, fuck the pairing then, just let me drill each of them."

"You damn pervert…" Xenter mumbled.


	3. Harbinger of Death (2)

**Lord of Light **(NarutoxGameofThrones)

**Legal Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. All the characters designs, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[Harbinger of Death]=  
2**

As the curved edge of cold steel passed through, soft flesh was forcibly parted to give way. As soon as the sharp blade, now dyed red, was returned back to the outside world, intestines and stomach content were allowed to spill upon the blood soaked earth. For anyone living, they would definitely suffer an agonizing death from being inflicted with such a horrid and ghastly wound. For the dead, it was a minor inconvenience as the wound would likely hindered their motor function significantly. For the undead – reanimated corpses – such as them, a fleshy wound would not even slow them down.

They felt nothing… absolutely nothing, not even the excruciating pain when chunk of their dead flesh were slashed and gutted. There was only one goal when they were brought back into the living world without their soul, thus their sense of individuality. The burning hatred that had engraved itself into their mind and body at the moment of their gruesome death was the only thing that drove them forward. If it was not for their strengthened bones from years of cultivating, their legs and arms would have been detached from their body with each and every swing of their killer's blade, the arkh.

Before their untimely death, they were a peaceful people, who mostly kept to themselves. As simple folks, they spent much of their days herding sheep on the plentiful land of Lhazhar, south-west of Vaes Dothrak, the only city of the Dothraki. They feared the barbaric raiders that had frequently pillaged their small town, claiming their hard worked produce, making their children into a commodity - slaves. That fear could no longer be found within them.

They recalled no emotion, not even the joy and happiness when their dead eyes fell upon their families and friends, not even a shred of remorse as they torn apart their killer with sheer brute strength and ferocity. They had become monsters – an abomination – brought back to do his biddings and to be subservient to his will. But if it was not for him, they would not able to take their revenge.

The Khalasar, the clan of Dothraki, put up a good – a great – fight, but it was a pointless struggle when considering their opponents cannot be 'killed' by the weapons that had been forged by mortals. Still, they did not relent in their final resolve as their numbers plummeted rapidly. Their blood repainted the grassland, washing away their previous deed. Their collective spirit did not waver as they continued onwards and towards their certain death. It was expected from a tribe of people that had discarded all those that they had considered weak, including their own children.

Naruto admitted that he understood the Dothraki. How could he not? He'd studied them in the months passed as their kind had slaughtered those he knew. His friends were butchered under their blades. In another path, perhaps they would make a good ally if not loyal and devoted followers. He might be able to change their mindset, bringing them under his wings if there was enough time. He might even able to alter their entire culture for the better if he had years, but that was wishful thinking. There was little time left, and the Dothraki were too ingrained in their belief. The golden era that he was creating would instantly make them a relic of the past.

It was better let them die and fade into obscurity. That was what Naruto had considered as he watched their futile attempts to put down the animated corpse for good. If by some miracle, they could achieve an impossible victory, he would end their struggle himself. He cocked his head to the side and away the one-sided battle. Under the red hood, which had obscured much of his blond hair and whiskered face, he stared at the north to the bountiful grassy fields and pastures beyond the horizon, where dozens of Dothraki clans roamed uncontested.

'Kurama,' Naruto called out mentally. 'Are you still here?'

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" Kurama snorted.

'No… I thought you would be strong enough to leave by now,' Naruto thought.

"I am," Kurama said, "but since you don't want me to contaminate the land with my corrosive presence and energy, I don't really know what I should do to advance our agenda. Hatsu is working on converting Westeros, and she's heading towards King's Landing right about now. That likely would put her in direct conflict with the Faith of the Seven. Could be a problem… maybe I should go and help her out?"

'No… your way of helping is far too brutal,' Naruto responded mentally as the fighting around him had died down significantly. 'The reason why I sent her to the west was to prevent her from seeing all the things we will do, and if she needed help, I will provide it.'

"Hmmm… oaky, but that's not the only reason," Kurama retorted.

'Yes, it's not,' Naruto agreed, but did not elaborate further. He formed a frown soon after. 'You have misunderstood me, Kurama. The reason I do not like plan is because I do not want you to create wide spread famine and chaos until we are ready.'

"We are already ready," Kurama snorted with slight frustration. "Even without a spirit realm to stash their souls, we can still acquire more energy once the people begin to die. In their suffering and despair, people will pray to whatever God that comes their way."

'True, but right now, the plan is a very highly inefficient method. The majority of them would die for a few to open their heart and mind to us,' Naruto thought. He took in a deep breath. 'I do not approve of such method.'

"Don't you mean **_he _**does not approve?" Kurama questioned. "Whatever… you seem to accept it now, which is good so I can live with that."

'Yes,' Naruto thought with a nod. 'I was rebellious and didn't want to accept the knowledge and wisdom he'd imparted to me. Because of that, those… people had to perish so meaninglessly.' His deep blue eyes sharpened. 'I see things more clearly now, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish the task.'

"Right… I will believe you when you show me that you can," Kurama asserted dryly, "and this little façade here doesn't count anything in the long run. Once you move on from his place, they will be at the mercy of another bunch of raiders again."

'Yes… I know that,' Naruto admitted. 'That is why we will end this Dothraki problem once and for all. We must protect our devoted followers, right?'

"And how exactly do we do that? Are you going to hunt all the Dothraki down?"

'That would be a waste of time,' Naruto said and gathered his private thoughts. 'The Dothraki rely on their horses far too much as according to their beliefs. The main staples of their diet consisted of horse meat and fermented milk. We will remove those first, forcing them to their knees.'

"Hmm… that's still a lot of horses to slaughter though, and it's not one horse per man either," Kurama mumbled loudly as it estimated the number of animals.

'I'm not suggesting killing the horses. They could buy… trade for more from the Free Cities by using their slaves as currency,' Naruto responded mentally. 'There is something they cannot trade in sufficient quantity no matter what.'

"And what is that exactly?"

Naruto crouched down and pulled back the dark long sleeve of his cloak to reveal his hand. He wrapped his fingers around a tall strand of green grass in order to make a point while whimpers of dreadful fears resonated in the air. There was no more Dothraki left for the animated corpses to butcher, and now, they were growling and groaning at the frightened Lhazareen, wanting to continue their bloody rampage.

Ripping the strand of grass from the earth, Naruto stood upright once more and faced the horde of mindless monsters he had brought forth. More than a few of them were crawling along the ground with whatever limbs still attached while spilling their shredded guts in the trail behind them.

'They just don't know it yet, but horses are not really what's the most important. Kurama… do what you do best. Go and contaminate the land. Turn the Dothraki Sea into an unforgiving desert of death, and let us see how quickly they turn on themselves and cast down their God.'

"Hmmm… you know they won't right… at least not until they're on the verge of dying?" Kurama pointed out.

'I'm counting on it. They will serve their purpose one way or another. The total eradication of the Dothraki as a race will be more beneficial to us than if they were forced to kneel down to us,' Naruto said as his casted shadow along the earth behind him flickered and distorted. Emerging from within it was a golden ring with a spiral patterned center. A wooden totem attached to the bottom of the ring came afterward, rising high into the sky.

"May his presence shine through the darkness," Naruto pronounced as the golden ring, several feet above his head, illuminated brightly like a miniature sun, shining upon the land and its people. With his unspoken command, the growling animated corpse groaned and bathed in the radiating light. Their body was instantly engulfed in flames. Those of the living shrieked and cried as they saw their friend and family – those that they knew and loved – were being incinerated, turning into cinder and ash.

Naruto raised his hand to calm the masses down as the golden light above him dimmed. "Do not doubt. Do not fear. Your family and friends are with the great Lord, living in perfect tranquility. Believe. Open your heart. And his hallowed light shall mend your wounds and remove all your sorrows. Have faith, and one day, you shall see all those that you loved and cherished once more."

All the Lhazareen started up at the pulsating golden ring. Most of them prayed to their God, the Great Shepard, but a few opened their heart to the warm light that illuminated upon them. As soon as they did, they gasped in relief, feeling their exhaustion and fatigue melted away. Their body rejuvenated and strengthened, their worries and doubts became a distant memory, their scars and wounds were sealed and healed right before everyone's eyes, and the grayness in their ruffled hair reverted back to a life filled colors. It did not take long for each and every one in sight opened their heart, allowing their very soul to be marked.

The seemingly impossible miracles were done by sapping the life force – the physical energy – they had to compensate. In doing so, they would not live a full life, but they would live a great life. And when it was their time, their soul will join all those that went before them.

Naruto did not lie in that regard. They would all see those that they loved and cherished once more within the well of souls. One there, their collective faithful spirit will empower him. He quickly set up some basic rules in order to prevent for the new worshippers from doing something stupid like seeing how far the warm light could heal them before leaving the totem behind. It would be the place for their worshipping.

"Well, that's done. Now, I'm going to do some nice remodeling in the north," Kurama said as soon as Naruto left the village. With the announcement, several tendrils of dense black mist forcibly escaped from the blond's mouth before swirling and shifting into a small onyx fox with eight tails. "I'll see you later, and let see if you're right or not," Kurama added.

"Yes, let's," Naruto said as the fox ran off into the distant. He turned around, towards the south, and continued onwards into the Red Waste. He wanted to find the hidden graveyard somewhere in the barren desolated wasteland, where numerous dragons entered their eternal slept from the moment they were slain. Death was not a problem for him.

The Red Waste also contained many long forgotten ruins. As he passed through a large emptied city with encircling white wall, which was cracked and crumbling in centuries of neglect, he heard echoes of tormented screams and sensed the lingering fear and anguish of those long dead. The ghostly cries of the ancient people called the Qaathi, whom were slaughtered by the Dothraki. The strong destroyed the weak. That was the natural order of things.

With a frown, Naruto looked at the darkened sky. As more people believed in him, in the Lord of Light, his power grew with leap and bound, allowing him to see the world for more than what it appeared both figuratively and metaphorically. As he leaned against a crumpling wall to rest, his mind opened up and connected to another person, who was on another continent.

"Musume… sleep," Naruto ordered.

**XxXxX**

Sleep, her father had told her through the telepathic connection they shared. The golden-haired girl with starling blue eyes stopped skipping down the forest path and tilted her head back to examine the sky of Westeros above. Darkness of the night had begun its descent across the land.

As she did, the armored knight several meters behind her also stopped. He would not dare to get close to the ominous shadow she'd casted upon the earth, knowing that something unexplainable was lurking within it, readying to lash out at anything and anyone that dare to disrespect her. In truth, he was not a superstitious man or even a faithful man. He paid lip services to the Seven and believed only in what he could see with his own very eyes. Thus from what had happened to his men, the little girl – the Daughter of Light – he had been ordered to bring back to King's Landing was no mere mortal.

"Hatsu is going to sleep," Hatsu declared flatly as she returned her head back to normal level. She then brushed down her crimson colored dress before dropping down to the side and leaning comfortably against a tree.

The knight furrowed a brow under his helmet before giving one quick glance at the surrounding murky woods. It was not a safe place to sleep with hungered animals roaming in the bushes, but he believed they would not be a threat to her at all. If anything, she was the predator. "I will stand guard then, Lady Hatsu."

"I'm not a lady. Don't call me that," Hatsu pointed out. From her own childlike understanding, lady was an older and matured female, who could no longer be allowed to be a child due to obligation. Because of that alone, she never wanted to be a lady. She wanted to be a child forever.

"Pardon me, Daughter of Light," the knight corrected while keeping his safe distance. "Shall I start a fire to keep you warm?"

"No... Hatsu will come back in the morning," Hatsu said with a headshake. She slowly closed her eyes and allowed her mind to enter the connecting mindscape.

He did not understand what she meant by that, but quickly gripped the handle of his long sword when the ground beneath her was being disturbed. His body was paralyzed when numerous roots of all sizes and shapes emerged from the soil and slid over her small frame. In a very gentle and caring matter, they covered her from head to toe like a protective cocoon before sinking her into the earth.

It was only when she'd disappeared completely from the surface that he broke out his stupor. Whatever that was, it was something he had never seen before. He removed his hand from the sword's handle and took several careful steps towards the spot where the girl was taken. Once was standing on the spot, he stomped the ground before sighing.

"What should I do? I lost all my men and now I lost the girl," he mumbled lowly while rubbing his neck subconsciously. If he returned back to the King with nothing to show for it, he would not get off easy. He walked back and forth at the same spot several times while debating with himself. "… She said she will be back in the morning?" He decided to simply wait it out for now and what he needed to do after that could wait until morning.

As soon as Hatsu materialized in the mindscape, Naruto greeted her in Japanese. "You've grown a little taller, Musume."

"No, I didn't! You're just shorter than before, father," Hatsu responded in Japanese with a wide horsey grin. Much like her father, she did not exactly need to sleep, but her mortal body required daily maintenance. While her mind remained active and lurked around in the mindscape, the roots that were wrapped around her small frame will clean every part of her body, inside and outside.

"Am I?" Naruto questioned in fluent Greek while tapping the top of his head. "Maybe I should eat a lot more or one day I'll be at your height."

"Then Hatsu can hug father without having to do something like this," Hatsu responded in the same language before leaping up and forwards into the air with her hand outstretched.

Naruto chuckled amusingly as he shifted his stance in order to intercept the airborne girl and place her into his cuddling embrace. Once his daughter was between his arms, he did a full body spin and threw her up vertically into the air, making her giggled excitedly.

"So how are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he caught her on her way down to the earth.

"Hatsu… Hatsu is sorry for taking their lives…" She mumbled.

"That is fine, Musume. It's not your fault since they had attempted to hurt you," Naruto pointed out as he let his daughter down to stand on her own two feet. He then patted her on the head gently. "Know that as long as you feel remorseful for the bad things you do then I will forgive you no matter what. But learn to control it or one day you might inevitably hurt someone you don't want to hurt. Do you understand, Musume?"

"Yes… father," Hatsu said and nodded. "It's hard to control the darkness… but… Hatsu will try. Hatsu won't give up because Hatsu is the Daughter of Light!"

"Yes. That's a good girl," Naruto said with a warm smile while his hand continued to stroke and brush his daughter's golden hair. The whiteness of the mindscape shifted upon his command.

"Hatsu will always be a good girl for father!" Hatsu asserted confidently as they began their daily lesson.

**XxX(End of Chapter)XxX**

* * *

**XxX(Consultation Room)XxX**

"3k… it's a short chapter, but I'm working on multiple stories in the little amount of free time I have, and right now, I want to update regularly," Xenter said. "Alright, let's check the reviews, but first, thank you for all those that wrote something for me. I really appreciated it. With that out the way, let us revise some of the questions."

"We only have enough amounts of word for a few answers," Naruto pointed out, "so you better only choose good one!"

"Ummm… alright… okay, first comes first served," Xenter responded. "Hmmm… **A Chaotic Undertaking** asked multiple questions, but to be fair and preventing hogging, we only can pick one… so… how did you get your spiritual energy?"

"Hatsu got them from father," Hatsu answered, making her presence known, "and father got them from the faith that people placed in him."

"Yes. That's the gist of it," Naruto confirmed along with a confident nod. "Spiritual energy has something to do with the soul."

Xenter nodded in agreement. "It will be explained in full later on in the story. Now, **_Dimenstorm_** asked about me, the author, being in the story. I think he got a bit confused due to this particular section. The consultation is not connected to the story, and whatever happened in here doesn't have any bearing on the story overall. It's just a discussion room between me and the main casts. It is not a self-insert by any mean. Moving on, I'm not really sure what **_Adam02 _**is asking. From what I could tell, it seems like he's reading a different story. **_Heromtz _**has no clear question so it's hard to answer, but the story is about dominating both body and mind, thus it is a conquest story, just being written in a different style. It's less bloody than Lord of Shadow, but a lot grimmer and darker."

"Yes… they haven't seen anything yet," Naruto asserted while Hatsu nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Okay… **_ChilledKitsune_** asked multiple questions as well so I will choose one," Xenter continued and pointed at the two other people in the room. "Are you two going to be together as a group for the entire story?"

"Nope," Naruto said. "I have my own things to do in Essos."

"Yes!" Hatsu called out at the same time before blinking. Her blue eyes became watery. "Father doesn't want to be with Hatsu? Is Hatsu a bad girl?"

"Huh? No… I mean of course I will be with you, Musume," Naruto corrected and leered at Xenter.

"Er… okay, let's move on," Xenter said with a dreadful gulp. "**_Sanky_** asked about your methodology, but I suppose it's better for him to read and find out. It's more interesting and mysterious that way. Well, I think that's all done. If there's no more question, I will take my leave since the first four episodes of Game of Thrones have been leaked online. I'm going to check them out."

"Wait! Hatsu have a question," Hatsu said while raising her hand high.

"Ummm… okay, what's your question, Hatsu-chan?"

"It's… Ah… I don't understand, but near the end chapter, Kurama said I got raped by a bunch of wooden tentacles. Is that true?" She asked innocently.

Naruto chocked and coughed before sending deadly glare at Xenter, who sweated profusely. "It's… no… they… I got to go," the latter responded meekly and ran out room, forgetting that it was his room.


End file.
